Speedster Eliminators Trailer
by C.S. Bernard
Summary: A quick look at the first ever crossover story told by amateur "Sonic the Hedgehog" writer, C.S. Bernard. Just who are... the "Speedster Eliminators?"


**From the man who brought you:**

_**The Road to Earth**_

_**High Tech Treason**_

**And _Towards the Hastening Future_**

**Comes...**

* * *

"Why?"

"_Why?_"

"Oh, why is it that I can never beat Sonic?"

* * *

Sonic was surprised when he came to the jewelry store and found the glass had been shattered out of the windowpane. He stopped a moment to inspect it, as the store's alarm continued its cry for help. When he picked up a piece of glass, he quickly threw it away, as its temperature was uncomfortably low. When the thing splintered into smaller fragments, he was surprised to find that it was not glass.

"Ice?"

* * *

"You broke us out of jail, because you want us to take care of a… _hedgehog_?"

* * *

"Well, well," the gunman said with a smile, "it seems you're as fast as I've heard about."

Sonic smirked, as he put himself into a fighting stance with intentions to do something serious this time, "You have no idea."

* * *

"Come one, come all," the man declared, "and be amazed by feats of magic and skill that have been lost from the masses for years upon years! See it here, prestidigitation, sleight of hand, tricks and puzzles! Be amazed; be amazed; be amazed!"

* * *

"Tails!" Sonic shouted out of shock and horror.

The azure hero made fast to get by his friend's side. Suddenly, before he could get more than a couple feet from his starting point, the performer let loose with a cackle, spun around, produced a baton from his cape, and pointed it directly at Sonic. Either because he did not normally see any danger from a baton, or that he was blinded by Tails's perilous position, Sonic did not expect what happened. With a firm squeeze of the baton, its plastic top fired off, like a bullet, and rocketed through the air courtesy of a small missile housed within. It struck Sonic squarely in the left shoulder and knocked the would-be rescuer backwards and onto his side, with a grunt.

* * *

"Hi there."

Amy jerked to see where a voice came from: a male's voice; that was not Sonic's. She called out, "Sonic," she hoped that was him, "are you trying to pull a joke on me?" She hunkered down to see if he stood outside the door. No sign of blue legs or red sneakers, anywhere.

"No," the voice replied to her earlier question, "but, he'll wish this was."

Amy froze as she still knelt by the door. Slowly, her eyes turned toward the middle of the dressing room, toward the mirror. She fell on her side, for a moment, the fumbled about in an attempt to stand back up, with the wall as a brace. If she was not shocked out of her mind, she might have reached for a hammer. But, one normally does not expect to see _someone else's_ reflection in a mirror.

Amy shrieked in horror, "Sonic!!"

* * *

The hedgehog was knocked onto his back when the misleading concussive grenade exploded in a bright flash. Only after he was on his back and his eyes tried to recover their sight with fervent blinks did he realize what had happened. Sonic covered his ears with his hands in whatever attempt to ease their suffering. After his vision realigned, Sonic noticed that someone stood over him. Sonic then felt an intense pressure on his chest and abdomen as a boot was deliberately brought down onto his torso.

* * *

"Well, silly as it may sound, he's no _ordinary_ hedgehog."

* * *

"Not bad," Sonic said, with a thoughtful glance to his immobilized hand and feet.

The gunman retorted, matter-of-factly, "Thanks. Too bad, I can't say the same for you. ...This time."

"Don't count me out, just yet."

* * *

**Coming soon…**

**_Speedster Eliminators_: A crossover tale starring Sonic the Hedgehog versus a group of mystery villains out to get him and put an end to his superheroics, once and for all. Who are they? Where do they come from? How far are they prepared to take their "mission?" And, the most important question of all...**

**Will Sonic and his friends be able to beat them?**

**Find out!**

_**C.S. Bernard, "Oh, yeah... I'm back."**_


End file.
